wayofdawarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Calvin Toros
'' "I don't care where we go! As long as I'm with my friends!"'' Calvin toros is a talented bard, specializing in the Flute and lute. Although Calvin is still young and ignorant, his kindness and innocence, aswell as a strange obsession with friendship, earn him many allies. Personality Calvin was brought up in a very enclosed environment. Restricted to fencing of his farmland, Calvin never learned or experienced anything about the outside world. While growing up, all his time was focused on music, and although developing a talent for music, he is now left a very naive and ignorant young boy. However Calvin's innocence has provided him with possibly the purest of heart and mind. He is playfull, energetic, and very very friendly. History Miciah and Louise were a married couple of travelling entertainers living in Bern. Miciah was a talented lute player and Louise was a gifted dancer. Together the two travelled Bern making a living by entertaining others. During their travels they encountered another couple of entertainers. These entertainers seemed to be having troubles with money. They received little money and much discrimination due to the fact that Christopher, the husband, was actually a dancer, and his wife Emma was a talented flute player. The two couples became fast friends and soon decided that to improve their performance, and to increase profit they should join together as a troop of entertainers, and so they did. With an elegant fusion of Flute and Lute, accompanied by the beautiful performance of a dancing duo, the performance troop travelled Bern, in hopes of fame. Both couples had been born and raised in Bern. Miciah and Louise were born in northern Bern, and began travelling together at about 23, they had been travelling Bern ever since. Christopher however was born in southern Bern, and Emma in Eastern. Chris had been travelling since 28, and Emma began at 33. The two met on their travels and joined together, quickly falling in love. After about one year of travelling together, the troop of performers realized that all of them had spent at LEAST 10 years of their life travelling the world, and neither of them had even made a name for themselves. Deciding to take a break from performance, the troop moved to Sacae and lived together on a farm, making their living by trading with passing nomads. During their 40’s both couples set dreams of fame behind them and gave birth to two beautiful children. Russell the powerful young male was gifted to Miciah and Louise, where as Nina the graceful young woman was gifted to Emma and Christopher. All of the parents devoted the time to teaching the children the performing arts. Russell became fluent in both the Flute and Lute, where as Nina learned the steps of dance. Though living poorly, the family was close, and enjoyed living together on the farm, even though they only had one flute and one lute to share between three people, the family kept each other company. Russell and Nina always questioned their parent’s lack of desire to return to Bern as travelling performers, it seemed much more exciting than living on a farm in the middle of nowhere. The parents simply told them the performing world is tough, they were too old to return to travelling, and running a farm would supply them with the food and water they needed to survive. They were simply happy being together, relaxing in the plains. Eventually Russell and Nina fell in love, without hesitation the two desired to experience the joy of raising a family just like their parents. Calvin was born while Russell and Nina still in early 20s. Russell and Nina both knew a child would prevent them from ever travelling to Bern like their parents, but they had high hopes of sending Calvin to experience the dreams they never got too. Thankfully, with music as Calvin’s only source of entertainment he grew quite fond of it. His parents wanted to teach Calvin to both dance and play, however Calvin was young and clumsy, and had trouble performing the difficult dance steps. Because of that all of the parent’s time was devoted into instruments, and Calvin quickly developed a gift for both the flute and lute. Unfortunately after Etruria’s attacks on Sacae they were completely against Calvin leaving home. Calvin’s love of music had already grown too strong, he demanded they let him travel Bern and perform, just like his grandparents. Calvin however, actually wanted to achieve a higher goal. He wanted to travel all of Elibe, he wanted to make a name for himself, and learn all about the world. He wanted to make friends with as many people as possible and experience everything he could. He didn’t want to have to return to simple farm life. Calvin managed to convince them that heading to Bern was a safer option than staying in Sacae. After giving up all hopes, they decided to let Calvin leave so long as he remained safe. He promised he’d bring money back and that they could have a better life. Bandit War Calvin was not a character during the bandit war plotline. During this time he was still being raised at home. However the bandit war did have a heavy toll on his families farm. With less travellers coming by the family were unable to sell anything. Calvin is now pressured to earn as much money as he can, and as quick as he can in order to save his families farm. As a Character Calvin left his home on the coast of Sacae, on a journey to Bern. He was leaving to earn money as a bard in Bern, but his plans were quickly changed when he decided to stop and spend the night in Bulgar. He ended up meeting a very large group of travelers; Sextimus, Reylan, Zeran, and the ringleader of the group Tirion. Most importantly this is where Calvin encountered Isabel LeFury. The group of travelers had important plans, and a vast adventure waiting for them. Tirion trying to save his hometown had recruited a group of fighters, and there was no doubt their quest would be long and difficult. However Calvin’s new friend Isabel had different plans. She left the group and headed to Bern, and with Bern being Calvin’s original destination he followed Isabel and the pair parted from the group. Calvin made his very first and possibly best friend. They arrived together at the town of “Amarillo” and rested at the “Blue Heron” inn. While here they encountered a mysterious girl with whom they became fast friends. Her name was Jya and she was an assassin. The next morning the trio encountered another woman, Tara, being assayed by bounty hunters. Together they fought off the bounty hunters and Tara was safe. Calvin had earned another friend, and the group had earned another ally. However things were about to get a little bit more complicated, one of his new friends, Jya had just received a new job. She was to target a local priest involved in the current Bern and Illian affairs. Calvin certainly didn't know anything about that so rather than getting involved Calvin went to work on the town. Setting up to perform on the streets of Amarillo Calvin managed to earn a few coin. While working he was approached by two strangers. A mage Riley who compliment Calvin's playing and offered him a job as his personal bard. The other a renowned knight Rayl Torien who rewarded Calvin for his playing and then left for the church. Unwilling to leave his friends Calvin turned down Riley's offer and headed to the church to find his friends. Calvin arrived on the scene after a fight broke out when Jya killed her target priest. He was then itnroduced to a new friend and ally Valorian, and Rayl, after temporairly joining, helped the new group escape before things got even worse. The group find themselves quickly moving forward, and Calvin getting more involved in things he doesn't quite understand. The group find themselves invading a ruined fortress, in search of a precious item, vital to the Bernese Illian war. Inside the fort a fight breaks out and even Calvin is involved and in an attempt to find an escape Calvin discovers the precious item in question, a piece of the fire emblem. The group headed north to illia in order to prevent further conflict between Bern and Illia. The group arrived at the border of Illia, in the city of heroes. They decided to take a rest but had no idea this was the early end to their group. While at the city of Heroes Calvin was introduced to Kelvin, Chelsea, Valcrist and even reunited with an old ally from Tirion's group, Reylan. However this was only for a night and after being tricked into drinking alcohol Calvin passed out and missed out on most of the night. The next evening the groups went their separate ways. Calvin was excited to set out with the others but sadly Val had come to the realization bringing Isabel and Calvin was too dangerous. He and Jya snuck out and abandoned the group. Calvin, strongly hurt by his friends leaving also left with Isabel, who was also affected by the abandonment. The two of them travelled their own way together just like before. However unwillingly the two got somewhat tied into bandit issues when they were leaving the city of heroes. In an attempt to defend themselves and a small town (and succeeding) from bandits, the two have been hunting and fighting bandits since. Isabel took care of all the fighting and protects Calvin, while he just acted as a look out and bard, offering comfort in his songs. Currently Calvin plays sidekick to Isabel as they hunt bandits together in attempt to figure out why they have started appearing. Currently Calvin plays sidekick to Isabel, and is travelling in a large group consisting of: Valorian, Jya, Tara and Rayl. The group is now on their way to Illia, currently stopping in the City of Heroes. Friends This is a list of all the people Calvin has met and their current personal level. It is safe to assume that anyone listed "Acquaintance" ''is seen as a friend to Calvin. '''Isabel LeFury' - Best Friend and partner. (B-rank Support) Tara Kefler - Good Friends, admired as an older sister. (C-rank Support) Jya - Friend Valorian - Friend Valcrist or "Vally" - Acquaintance Chelsea - Acquaintance Kelvin - Acquaintance Rayl Torien - Acquaintance, worked together once before at a bandit fort. Riley - Acquaintance and an old employer. Tirion - Acquaintance Reylan - Acquaintance Zeran - Acquaintance Sextimus - Acquaintance Category:Character